UNSC's JAG core and NCIS files
These files contain much information on the UNSC's criminal investigation, and Judge Advocate General files. Significant participants JAG: Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb Harmon Rabb, Jr. was born on October 25, 2510 in La Jolla, California to naval aviator, Lieutenant Harmon Rabb, Sr. UNSC and Patricia Reed. He is a third generation aviator. His grandfather was killed flying off the UNSC Ship the Constance in 2515 during the Rebel assault. During the times before the war, his father flew Fighters off the Constance. On Christmas Eve 2515 while flying an Iron Hand mission, Harmon Rabb, Sr. was shot down over Hillsyd, a planet near Red Six, and was considered MIA. Harm's mother went on to happily remarry to Frank Burnett, a senior VP of Chrysler Corporation. When he was 16, Harm went to Hillsyd to look for his father together with Colonel Francis Stryker. Years later, Harm was able to trace his father's fate. After he was shot down, Harmon Rabb, Sr. was taken to a concentration camp for interrogation, after escaping from his captors, he was involved with a rebel woman (producing one son), and was killed protecting her from rebel soldiers in 2522. Harm met his half-brother, Sergeant Sergei Zhukov a helicopter pilot among the Rebel aviators, who was accused of selling weapons to Covenant rebels. Sergei was later shot down and captured by Covenant rebels. Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie Sarah Mackenzie had a troubled childhood; her mother abandoned her and her alcoholic father on the night of Mac's 15th birthday. Her father, Joseph MacKenzie, was physically abusive towards her mother, and emotionally and verbally abusive to Mac. As a partial result of this, Mac became an alcoholic in her mid to late teens and had no contact with her mother until she reappeared at Joseph's deathbed. She also learns at this time that her large white mutt, named Ruggles, was abandoned at a boarding house during her mother's travels after fleeing from her abusive father. She showed more sympathy for her father's efforts to be a good dad, pathetic as they were, and more anger at her mother for leaving them to fend for themselves. Mac ran away from home when she was 17 (her junior year of high school). At some point, Mac finished high school. On the night of her graduation, she was traveling in a car with her friend Eddie. They were both drunk, and were involved in a car accident that killed Eddie. Mac hit her low as an alcoholic, and her uncle Colonel Matthew O'Hara (USMC) took her to Red Rock Mesa, Arizona, to dry out. Mac later repaid the debt owed to him by making sure he did not get killed during an incident where he and a group of rogue Marines hijacked the Declaration of Independence. After graduating from high school, Mac joined the Marines. After graduating from Officer Candidate School, she was stationed as a First Lieutenant in Okinawa, Japan, as an Administration Officer under John Farrow. It was under his recommendation that the Marine Corps put Mac through law school. As a Major, she was subsequently assigned to JAG headquarters. Significant participants NCIS: